


Caught Like A Deer In Headlights (Roman Reigns/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best friend's brother, Crush, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Gentle Sex, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Ava is Roman’s little sister’s best friend. Dared to go in his room, Ava gets caught. Of course it would only make sense there would be smut!





	Caught Like A Deer In Headlights (Roman Reigns/OC)

“Just go do it you prude!” Trish teased.

Ava let out an angry scoff and rolled her eyes, pushing her black strands from her face.

“Not a prude just because I’m not a whore like you Trish,” she shot back to her best friend.

The Samoan teen stuck out her tongue but grinned easily after, nodding her head to the door.

“I can’t dude, he’s your brother!”

“So? I know you think he’s hot. Just go steal a T-shirt, wear it for the night, and slip it back after he goes to work tomorrow morning. He’ll be confused as fuck when he smells your perfume on his clothes and it’ll be hilarious,” she insisted, “I’ll keep an eye out and whistle if he’s coming. You can say I sent you in there for my DS.”

“God! I hate you,” Ava snapped, heat rising in her round cheeks.

“You’ll love me when you get to sleep with his scent alllll night.”

“You sound like a stalker there girl,” Ava retorted blandly, rising and padding to the door, “Remember. Whistle for me if he’s coming.”

She nodded and Ava let out a shaky breath, pulling the door open and heading down the hall towards her target: One shirt from Roman Reigns’ closet. She could hear Roman talking down stairs with his and Trish’s parents and let out a sigh of relief. She probably had quite a bit because they could talk forever. Ducking into the room, she carefully shut the door and stared around the room. She was rarely every able to be in here due to his need for privacy and them not being extremely close. She was basically just his sister’s annoying little friend with an obscenely huge crush on him. Who wouldn’t have one though? She was sure even men had crushes on him. He was twenty four and built like a god. With his long black hair a little past his shoulders, smoldering gray-blue eyes, wonderful face structure from his Italian-Samoan genetics, and a broad, muscular body standing a little over six foot, he looked like he had walked out of a Greek God magazine. Hell, he was hotter than most of the Greek Gods she could think of. Derailing her thoughts, she looked around at the room. Bed was made messily, clothes were piled in an over flowing basket, but the room was clean overall. That might be because he had only moved back in two months ago due to losing his last job though. There were wrestling posters hung up on the wall, along with a few bikini models and fitness models. She caught sight of his dresser and went over quickly, jerking the first drawer open. It was socks and underwear, not exactly what she was looking for but she was tempted to look at his boxers. Shoving away the creepy idea, she moved to the second drawer. Shirts!

“Finally,” she muttered to herself.

Jerking on one caused the drawer to nearly fall from it place and she squealed in panic. It hadn’t been loud but she didn’t want to alert anyone accidentally. She eventually got it back in and pulled the shirt the rest of the way out, but something fell out, catching her eye. Her heart began pounding in embarrassment as she saw the foil packets.

“Oh god, this was not in the plan,” she whimpered.

Grabbing the condoms, she just had to peek. It couldn’t hurt anything right?

“Durex XXL? Wait, doesn’t that mean big?”

She went over her mental bank of what she had read up on the internet and turned bright red as she realized it was close to the biggest, if not the biggest, condom out there.

“Holy shit,” she hissed, tossing them back, “Jesus Roman.”

“Yes baby girl?”

It all happened so fast. She screamed and fell back into the dresser, babbling as pain throbbed through her back and arm. He reached out and took her arm, examining the red mark as she tumbled over her excuse.

“O-Oh my god. Ooh, u-um, Trish- She uh she sent me in here for… oh fuck what was it?!”

Roman smirked and her mind went to mush.

“I’m sure she didn’t send you in here for condoms, at least I hope not.”

“Shit, no!” Ava gasped.

Damn him for being so handsome. His eyes traveled down and his smirk grew. She followed his gaze and noticed she was still clutching his shirt. Without thinking, she jerked away from his hold and hid it behind her back.

“It- I- Can I just die now?” she whined.

He let out a booming laugh and tipped his head back, chest shaking with laughter. Her face burned darker as she slowly extended the shirt towards him.

“She dared me to get one of your shirts,” Ava mumbled.

His laughter died down but he looked insanely amused as he took the shirt.

“Why is that?”

Her brown eyes widened in surprise at his question, caught off guard. She could only gape at him until he spoke again, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Well baby girl?” he asked, voice softer.

A hand came up and smacked herself in the face with a low groan of pure self-hatred.

“She knows I kind of have a small crush on you.”

“What was that?”

She sighed and took her hand down but continued staring at the floor.

“She knows I have a crush on you, that I think you’re cute.”

“Cute eh? That it? And here I thought I was pretty hot,” he said.

Her face jerked up and she squeaked out, “No! I mean, you are hot! God you’re hot! I- I- Damn it! Seriously, please put me out of my misery now?!”

With her words she clasped her hands in a prayer form and mentally prayed for the world to swallow her whole. A hand on her cheek brought her eyes open and her gaze back to him, gasping when she realized he was suddenly much closer, in fact nearly pressed against her. She tried to move back but cursed silently as the dresser kept her from doing such. He moved in and she whimpered when his body pressed hers into the furniture. Her fingers clutched at the wood when his thumb came up and gently ran along her bottom lip.

“You are so adorable,” he said lowly.

Her face burned as she blinked rapidly in surprise.

“I- I am?” she asked timidly.

“Very.”

His hand ran into her black locks and gently pulled on them until she rose to her tip toes in order to relieve the pressure. Suddenly he ducked down and his lips hovered over hers, causing her breath to catch almost painfully.

“You’re also incredibly beautiful.”

She went to reply but he cut her off straight up with a burning kiss that had her toes curling and her nails digging into the wood. All she could think was how soft his lips were, and how warm he was against her. He pulled back after a moment and she breathed in unsteadily, opening her eyes slowly in disbelief.

“Di—Did you just kiss me?” she breathed.

“I can’t think of another word for it,” he teased.

With a short nod, she stared at the Superman emblem on his chest while she processed her thoughts.

“Why?” she finally asked.

“Because I felt like it. You’re beautiful, and seeing you all flustered is quite enchanting,” he replied.

She bit her lip and finally forced herself to look up into those beautiful gray eyes.

“Was it bad?” he asked, lifting a brow with a playful smile.

“God no,” she whispered.

“Hmm, maybe I should try again, just to make sure I haven’t lost my skills, you’ll tell me if it’s bad, right?”

Before she could answer, he attacked her mouth with fervor. Her fingers tapped on the wood, aching to touch him, and finally she just went for it. When her fingertips met his face, she whimpered and pulled him closer. He chuckled in between kisses. She reveled in the texture of his goatee against her skin and longed to feel his long hair as well. Suddenly his tongue ran along her lips and she gasped, unintentionally but happily letting him enter. When their tongues met, he groaned and tugged on her hair. The husky timber coming from him had her form quaking against his. His taste swarmed her mouth and took down her walls slowly. Carefully she slid her hands into his soft strands. The resulting moan from the large man startled her. She hesitated but began moving her fingers around, massaging his scalp gently, earning louder and deeper moans from Roman, making her wetter between her legs.

Then she tugged softly like he had done hers and he froze. She jerked her hand away, terrified she had made him mad when he let out a low growl. He pulled back, nose pressed to hers, and she stared wide eyed into his impassioned gaze.

“Unless you want me to fuck you right here and now, you do not pull on the hair,” he warned huskily, “That will open a can of worms you’re not ready for baby girl.”

After blinking a few times, she comprehended his words just in time for his mouth to devour hers again. He would fuck her. Maybe it wasn’t the sweet love making she had always dreamed about, but the fact he wanted her in any sexual form was a blessing in her mind. She disconnected their lips and dodged his attempt to reconnect them.

“What’s wrong?” he panted gently, “Too much? You want to stop?”

He started to pull away but she caught his hair and pulled on the silken locks almost teasingly.

“W-What if I want the opposite?” she whispered.

His eyes shut as he moaned and his hips rocked into hers, making her shudder at the sensation of his massive body pressed against her center.

“Are you trying to say you want to have sex with me?” he asked slowly when he opened his eyes again, “I do not want to misunderstand anything.”

She nodded without hesitance. Of course she wanted that! Women were probably lined around the block begging to have sex with him.

“Are you sure?” he pressed.

“Yes Roman, I want you to fuck me,” she said quietly, brazenly rutting her hips against his, “Please.”

A hiss passed his lips as they connected with hers and suddenly his hands dropped, quickly slipping to cup her bottom and lift her up. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him and her hands gripped at his solid biceps.

Pulling back, he demanded, “Say it again.”

She mentally fumbled until her back met the bed and she realized what he meant.

“I want you to fuck me Roman,” she whispered.

“Fuck yes,” he moaned.

His mouth almost immediately connected with the skin right under her jaw, moving slowly down the column of her neck. Her skin became goose bumped when his broad tongue licked slowly back up, stopping to nibble on her ear lobe. Shuddering, she moaned when she felt his teeth bite into her shoulder. He had only touched her from the shoulders up and she was already a mess, but unsure of what exactly to do as she had never done more than kissing with someone. A red tinge came to her cheeks as she thought about that, and the fact he was obviously more than well endowed. What was the average penis size anyway? Like five inches? If he had to have the extra extra large size, what did that make him?

“Baby girl, you okay?”

His rumbling voice brought her back and she turned bright red from hair line to her chest.

“Sorry, I- uh, just nervous,” she admitted bashfully.

“No reason to be nervous Ava,” he cooed, reaching up and running the pad of his thumb over the apple of her cheek, “You’re gorgeous and you react beautifully. You could probably sit here and do nothing but moan and it’d be fucking hot.”

Teeth pinching her lip, she eyed him carefully, wondering if he was being honest.

“You doubt me?” he asked with a surprised gaze.

“I just, I don’t see that really- Ah!”

As she was speaking he had grabbed her hand and before she could finish, he brought it to his undeniably huge erection.

“I’ve only been kissing on you and I’m so hard it hurts baby girl, all because of you,” he purred, “Believe me now?”

She could only nod, silenced in awe of his impressive length and girth. With her understanding nod, he returned to kissing her neck. A hand slid up her body and left a trail of tingling skin in its wake until he cupped her breast. Gasping, her fingers tightened around his erection, startling a groan from him. His cock felt as if it jumped against her palm and her eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly hid it and replicated her action, hoping for more of a reaction. She got one all right, his hips thrusting into her, grinding his erection into her hand.

“Hmm baby, that feels good,” he purred before placing a bite on the bit of cleavage poking from her shirt, “Let me return the favor.”

He pulled away and she pouted when she couldn’t touch his cock any longer, having thoroughly enjoyed the feel if it in her hand. Apparently he noticed because he chuckled and said, “Soon enough”, making her turn bright red again. It seemed to be a habit for her to do so around him. Her breath stuttered when she felt his fingers run up her skin under her shirt. The fabric bunched up under her bra and his hands paused there, only for his mouth to press light kisses along her stomach, doing incredible things to the fire building in her. His kisses turned to bites as he went up and he bit hard when he reached her ribs. She winced but when he pulled off and the blood rushed back to that spot, it brought forth a plethora of sensations, making her moan. Instinctively she pulled his head back down and he laughed softly before repeating his motions.

“Oh god,” she whimpered.

“You like being bitten baby girl?” he asked softly while pulling up her shirt.

She sat up and helped pull it off.

“Apparently,” she mumbled, feeling a little shy about the fact.

“I don’t mind that one bit, just tell me if I hurt you okay?” he asked, giving her a smile.

She nodded and his hands slipped behind her, unsnapping and pulling off her simple black bra.

“Damn baby.”

Quickly she looked at her breasts in worry but was pushed backwards roughly as his hands slid up and cupped them gently.

“Beautiful,” she heard before his mouth came up and captured her left nipple.

Desire felt like a punch to the gut from the feeling of his tongue caressing her nub and she arched instantly into his touch.

“Ah, f-fuck,” she whined.

The hand on her other breast mimicked the flicking motion his tongue made and she couldn’t control the sounds leaving her mouth. His teeth bit just on the edge of too hard.

“P-Please.”

She wasn’t sure what she was asking for, but it was becoming overwhelming in her mind and body, and something had to give. He popped off and she nearly died when he gave a few more licks on the hardened bud before grinning.

“Please what?” he asked.

“More, anything,” she breathed.

“Anything?”

She nodded, unable to think of anything she’d reject at this point. He could ask her to stand on her head and she’d damn well try, as long as he kept touching her. His lips moved up over her chest and collar bone back to her neck while his hand slid lower, causing a small bout of anxiety. Realizing she hadn’t shaved in a few days made her mind race nervously. Would that be a problem? It’s not like she had ever been this far with any guy so she wasn’t expecting it now, let alone with this man. She was brought from her thoughts when his hand went under her shorts and underwear, palming down her to find her clit. Heart racing, she could barely breathe when his fingers rubbed the most sensitive spot on her body.

“Mmm, you’re already soaking baby, you want me that bad?” he whispered, teething along her ear.

“Ye-Yes Roman.”

“Fuck I love how you say my name, I can’t wait until you’re screaming it.”

Moaning, she clutched onto the blanket with one hand while her other came to dig into his back. Arousal burned through her heavily as he worked her until she was panting, rocking into his touch. When his fingers left her clit, she almost begged him to return until one finger gently pushed into her core. It was so different from her own hand and she loved it.

“So wet Ava, damn I can’t wait to have my cock in here, fucking tight.”

He pushed a second finger in and she grimaced slightly. His fingers were much bigger than her own and she never tried more than two before. A third was forced in and she gasped in pain, nails burying harder into his arm. She was easily distracted with his mouth back on her neck and the discomfort went away quickly, replaced by indescribable pleasure.

“Oh god, fuck that feels good,” she mewled, arching into his hand.

It wasn’t long until she was clawing at him, shuddering with every thrust and moaning his name. Pleasure coiled tightly as she balanced on the brink.

“I feel you there baby, you wanna cum for me?” he whispered.

His thumb gently began circling her clit and she broke with a cry, her head tipping back as she clutched onto him for dear life.

“Yeah baby girl, fuck you’re so beautiful.”

Cheek red, she managed to open her eyes as her climax waned and he pulled back. He stood and quickly snatched a condom from his drawer, undoing and dropping his pants quickly.

“Are you sure?” he asked huskily.

She looked up and her breath caught as she saw him palming his dick, which was beyond huge. Could she even fit that in her?

“Ava?”

Eyes darting to his face, she saw the concerned look and nodded. There were many worse men she could lose her virginity to; less attractive, less endowed, less caring. It was a miracle she would have someone like him to take it.

“Yeah, still sure,” she breathed softly.

He grinned in a way where one side of his mouth lifted just a tad more than the other and it was so cute she had to smile back.

“Shorts off baby.”

She quickly shucked her shorts and underwear in time for him to finish putting the condom on and kneel between her legs.

“As you obviously found out earlier, it’s a bit bigger than average so it might hurt,” he said.

Nodding, she took a deep breath, hoping to steady herself. His erection was hot against her skin as he lined up. It hurt more than she expected as he began pushing in and she instantly gripped his arms. He stopped and she let out a low breath.

“Sometimes it’s easier done quick?” he said in a question.

“Yeah, like a band aid?” she joked.

He nodded and she said, “Do that then.”

“Brace yourself baby girl, it’ll hurt but shouldn’t be much worse than anything you’ve had before,” he said with a soft smile.

Oh shit, he didn’t know? She was about to mention the virginity part but he moved in fast, pushing almost all in with one thrust. The worst part was the burning as she gritted her teeth. It was very uncomfortable, hurt slightly, but she was able to breathe through it.

“Ava?” he asked quietly.

She took a shaking breath and forced her eyes open, just to see him staring at her in worry and maybe anger.

“Please, for all that is holy, tell me I did not just take your virginity baby,” he said.

Flushing, she said in a small voice, “Do you need to hear all those words?”

He groaned and his head fell into her neck.

“I didn’t know you didn’t know,” she whispered.

“Why the hell would I know?” he asked gruffly, “I know Trish lost hers a while ago, and you're eighteen, I just assumed.”

“It’s okay, I mean, I-”

“It’s not okay,” he bit out, pulling back, “You should have your first time with someone you love or some shit.”

She had to giggle at the annoyance on his face as he spoke.

“Roman, look, it’s just- There’s so many worse I could give it to. You’re sexy and you at least give a damn. I can only imagine if someone were not to. It would probably hurt a lot worse.”

He took a deep breath and eyed her carefully so she spoke up again.

“No, I’m not in love with you, but I wanted my first time to be amazing, and while I didn’t expect you to ever look at me this way, I’m not upset with it. I hope you’re not either. It’s better than losing it to some asshole from my school on a drunken prom night and ending up pregnant or something.”

His tongue darted out and wet his lips before he nodded.

“You really should have said something though, I could have made it hurt a lot less,” he said gently.

“Don’t worry, the pain is gone now, just a little uncomfortable,” she explained.

Feeling brave, she rested her hands on his face and pulled him into a soft kiss. Their tongues were lazy in the battle as he slowly started moving. While she felt as if she was about to explode from the fullness, it wasn’t too bad of a feeling and just got better with every stroke until her mouth was parted, panting and whimpering.

“Pain stopped?” he asked.

She nodded emphatically.

“Okay, gonna switch up a bit, should make it even better,” he explained, pulling out and backing up.

The feeling of being empty was a drastic difference and she pouted slightly until he took hold of her thigh and rolled her onto her side, kneeling behind her.

“Lift your leg.”

She did so and he slid his leg between her parted ones, gently pushing in.

“S-Shit,” he gasped, squeezing her thigh tightly.

If she had thought she felt full before, that was nothing. Now she was breathless from being stuffed to the limit and he was only partially in. With small, calculated movements he entered slowly, rubbing her back and asking her regularly if she was okay. It made her chest warm and her body buzz to receive such attention from him.

“I’m in, and now with this position you’ll be able to rub against my leg too,” he said, smirking when she glanced at him in shock, “That’s right baby girl, you get to hump my leg while I fuck you.”

She turned red but the embarrassment was washed clear from her face with his first new thrust. Both let out deep moans. Without a second thought, he started their new tempo, in hard and quick, out slow. It both drove her nuts and pleased her intensely. A sudden snap of his hips forced her mound to rub against his tensed thigh just like he said, and her whole body shuddered from the shock of her clit on his skin, immediately doing it again.

“Oh! Oh god Roman!” she moaned.

“Does that feel good Ava?” he panted.

“Yes! Fuck, ah,” she whined carelessly.

Groaning he took hold of her hips tightly and pinned her, leaving off the pretense of gentle movements for more rough wild thrusts. He bent down, nearly bending her body in half, and forced her face up, making her squeak in surprise. Her mouth met his excitedly, eagerly welcoming his tongue all while moaning against his lips. She wasn’t sure what it was, but the way she was bent and the way his cock his a spot inside of her and how her sensitive nub brushed his leg brought her to her end quickly. Feeling the bliss boiling in her loins, she frantically pulled at him, scraping her nails down his arms.

“Don’t stop, please, god don’t stop!”

He pulled back just enough to stare in her barely open eyes, smirking as he shifted and tugged on her hair, his own falling around their faces.

“Beg me to let you cum,” he grunted.

Cheeks burning, she mewl in unwanted shyness but when he stabbed her gspot again, she let out a moan.

“L-Let me cum Roman, please! I’m so close.”

Her cries sounded pathetic on her own ears, but he moaned huskily. Suddenly his thighs tightened around her and put just enough added pressure that it threw her over.

“Fuck! R-R-Roman!”

“Holy fuck Ava, that’s it baby girl, fuck you’re tight, so fucking tight, gonna make me cum sweetie.”

Just hearing him say he was going to cum had her body weakly reacting with another climax, leaving her unable to do more than squirm and buck into his thrusts with a small whimper of his name. Her name spilled from his lips beautifully as he tossed back his head and moaned, his long black hair creating an almost halo around his face. She tried to watch him but lost the battle to her exhaustion and let her head fall, eyes shutting as she breathed in as much air as she could. He moved around slowly and pulled out, causing her to almost weep and clench at the nothingness left behind. She felt him lie behind her on the bed and rested for a bit longer before she heard a door open and shut somewhere. Then reality hit her. Bolting up, she stared at him in fear.

“Oh my god, did you parents hear that? Shit, did Trish? Oh fuck they’re gonna hate me! I-”

“Baby girl, they were gone,” Roman said with an amused smile.

She let out a relieved groan and fell back.

“They left when Trish came down and offered to buy pizza if they took her.”

“Wait, she left?”

It then made sense in her mind.

“She fucking set this up!” Ava hissed.

Suddenly the door cracked open and Roman immediately jerked the blankets over them when Trish popped her head in, grinning, but when she saw them, her mouth dropped open.

“Oh, oh-ho-ho! I fucking knew it! I mean, I didn’t expect you to fuck. Wait, you gave it up finally Ava?! Shit girl, we need to talk!”

“Right, get out of here, now!” Roman thundered.

Smirking, Trish left with a simple, “See me when you’re ready to chat.”

Ava blushed as the door shut and went to get up, but Roman’s large hand clamped around her wrist, pulling her back into his chest.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” he rumbled gently, his free hand coming to rub her leg.

She stammered shyly but he moved and tipped her head to look at him. His stormy eyes narrowed and she flinched slightly, not expecting the unclear expression.

“You’re staying right here,” he said softly, pulling her into a brush of a kiss.

“Y-You don’t want me to leave?” she whispered, “Isn’t that how these things work?”

He shook his head and said, “Not with me baby girl, you’re not some embarrassment I want to sneak out of the room.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh, now turn over and cuddle with me Ava.”

Biting her lip, she did as told and let out a relieved breath once she was lying on his chest.

“Get some rest and maybe I can convince you to go for another round when you wake up,” he said with a teasing tone as he brushed her hair back, making her chest flutter and her lips turn up happily.


End file.
